


Like Ice

by Franklin0604



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cold Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklin0604/pseuds/Franklin0604
Summary: the pack has a meating at dereks new loft but he hasnt put the heaters in yet so stiles freezes his butt off. derek cant allow that now can he.





	Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you like it but please dont judge if there is any spelling mistakes.

Stiles POV

"stiles what rong" scott asks from across the room were he was lying in Isaac's arms, cause now they are a couple and they wont keep their hands off of each other

"yea im fine, its just fucking cold in here. where are the heaters Derek?" i say shivering im only wearing a pair of old worn slacks and a short sleave t-shirt. Derek just looks up from the map he was studying with the twins and shrugges to the, what lookes to be, un-installed heaters that are just lying on the ground.

"havent had a chance to put them in yet and i dont realy need them any way so i havent bothered" he said looking back dow at his oh so special map. Ever scince stiles first saw Derek in the woods he has had a huge crush on him and it always hurts him when derek dosent pay attention to him or parses him off like he just did, like stlies ment nothing to the big alpha.

I think Derek must have smelt the slight hurt radiating of stiles and quickly covers it up with a mumble saying somthing like 'ill put them in tomorrow' but it didnt sound sincere ike stiles hoped.

 

Dereks POV

I'm in so much pain whatching stiles curl up on the lounge shivering like he had just been dipped in cold water and it paines me even more that with the pack around i have to act like i didnt care, but i do, i cared so much about how the young boy felt. Then out of the corner of my eye he see stiles stand and theres a pit in my stomach saying that hes gonna leave but when stiles starts to walk toward the kitchen the pit goes away.

"what are you doing and were are you going" i say regreting it after i hear how the word sound when they come out. The boy freezes and turns around slowly like there is a gun to his head.

"i was just going to make myself a hot drink, sorry ill sit back down" he says looking so cold as he stands there

"no,no go make youself a drink" i say giving him a little smile. the smile makes him grin widely and he turns bac and starts walking. i cant take my eyes away from the boy, his hips swaying as he walks the. way his shirts lifts up exposing skin as he reaches for the cups. That boy was going to be the death of him. i hear giggles from behind me and turn to see the whole pack looking at me and wispering. I give the all one of my signature death stars and then look back to the map i was not really studying anymore.

"well we better get going" scott says to isaac and the looks at me they get upthe rest of the pack nod aswell and all start to head out the door except for Stiles who was still in the kitchen. once they were all out the door i lets out a big sigh of releaf 'finally' i thought to myself. I then walk into the kitchen where stiles was there next to the microwave.

"what you making" i ask, pulling open the figde door to get a beer.

"hot chocolate" he says pulling the steaming cup out of the microwave sivering and amost tiping the cup over but i quickley sweep in and grab the cup before it spills all over Stiles's hand.

"oh, thank you" he saysi only the realise that we are pressed against each other and stiles is leaning his back against me i decide in that moment to lean down and take a sip for stiles steaming hot cup of chocolate

"you better be careful, its hot" i whisper into his ear

"mmm, your hot" stiles almost moans leaning back harder against me, i put my arms around him, dipping my fingers just into the waist band of stiles boxers pulling him even closer to me.

"is that so" as i say it, stiles turns in my arms putting the mug down and crashes his lips to mine. He lets out a low moa and i take that to my advantage and slip my tongue into his mouth tasting him, he tasted like sweet lollies and mint. i suddenly feel a shiver jolt through stiles so i pick him up and he raps his legs around me, i carry him to my bedroom where i lay him down and and start to take his cloths of.

"w-what are you doing" he says 

"im gonna warm you up baby" i say pulling his slacks down. i then move onto my cloths, pulling each peace of slowly and with care just to tease stiles

"now off with the underwear" i say pulling my'n of and stilies mouth drops open, he quickly regains his composer and pulls his boxers off. i then pull back the covers and slip in next to the boy pressing my chest against his back, rapping my hand around his waist.

"wamer?" i ask

"much wamer" he says turning his head so that he can press his lips to my'n

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
